


high school sweethearts

by arryns



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Kinktober, esp for her dragon, hehehe sharra is a bottom, smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arryns/pseuds/arryns
Summary: Kinktober: Visenya makes a promise and intends to keep it.





	high school sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Heres modern au high school smut 🥺

Visenya had Sharra lifted against the lockers, Sharra’s long legs wrapped around Visenya’s waist as the valerian girl had two fingers inside Sharra. 

"How you feeling?" Visenya whispered, gazing at her affectionately.

"Really good," she panted, looking up into the beautiful eyes that were staring down into hers. Sharra would never get tired of those violet eyes. Reaching up, she cupped her face softly, bringing her down for a tender kiss. She was sure that she would never get tired of kissing Visenya either.

"Mm, good," her voice was low and raspy, sending a jolt of electricity to Sharra's core as her hips jerked up involuntarily. "Think you can handle more?" Sharra bit her lip anxiously, nodding her head with doe eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts. It made Visenya's own heart clench before she leaned down to kiss her again. And the kisses didn't stop there.

Visenya was no stranger to sex, obviously. She had a natural charisma about her that made it rather obvious that she was a girl with experience. She'd be the first to admit that she had several trysts in the past. She'd taken the virginities of several men and women, but she'd never felt anything like this with any of them. Visenya could play a woman's body like a fiddle, but she found herself caring more about learning Sharra's body. Figuring out every little thing that made her twitch with need while memorizing every freckle and birthmark on her pastel skin. It was a new feeling and she would be lying if she said it didn't scare her. But she made a promise to this girl, and she had never been the type to break a promise.

Visenya added another finger, lightly bouncing Sharra up and down, against the locker. Visenya had locked the door, making sure that no one could walk in and interrupt this. She had promised her little falcon she’d make her cum before lunch, and that’s what she had been doing. Visenya never broke a promise. 

Sharra moaned and gripped Visenya’s face harder, “Faster, please.” 

“You have to get there, little bird.” Visenya cooed, her hot breath driving Sharra insane. Visenya felt proud learning all of Sharra’s little tics. “How’s this?” Visenya curled her fingers, causing Sharra to basically yell. 

“Shhhhh! You’ll get us caught!” Visenya hushed her, pressing her lips to Sharra’s. 

Sharra rocked her hips against Visenya’s hand, causing her to giggle and smile stupidly at her. Visenya had never felt this whipped before. 

"Somethin' you want?" Visenya smirked, curling her fingers more.

“Visenya!” Sharra cried. 

Visenya had an idea, she could continue to use her fingers or… 

Visenya picked Sharra up, who whined at the loss of fingers and sat her on the bench, bent down and placed a kiss over Sharra’s bundle of nerves. 

“Viseny-”

“Shhh.” Visenya leaned in to flick her tongue lightly against her clit, smirking when her hips bucked. She traced the line of her slit with the tip of her tongue, just barely touching her clit again as Sharra whimpered, trying to squirm through Visenya’s grip on her hips and thighs.

Sharra gripped hard at her hand, her hips rocking into her mouth to the rhythm of Visenya's gentle suckling. She was so sensitive, she could feel every bumpy taste bud on her tongue. Every breath the silver haired girl took through her nose might as well have been a harsh gust of wind. Her tongue lapped at her slit expertly, hot and wet against her slick skin. "F-fuck," she gasped, raising a hand to cover her mouth, trying to muffle the moans of pleasure that were escaping her.

"You can’t be loud, Sharra. Tell me how you're feeling," Visenya took a hand from her hips to reach up for her arm in an attempt to pull her hand from her mouth, "How are you feeling, baby? Am I making you feel good?"

"Mmhm," Sharra nodded weakly, her voice sounded so pitiful, "S-so good, I w-want more."

Visenya just smirked, sucking her clit between her lips again, a bit more harshly this time. "Mmm," she hummed against her, sending vibrations through her body, "Good girl." Her level of cockiness grew as she tasted the effect of her words, sliding her tongue against her hot, throbbing entrance.

"Visenya," the weakened Sharra whined, becoming more bold and vocal as the minutes went by, "S-say more things l-like that, p-please." She was practically begging at this point, finding the warm wave of arousal that shot through her at Visenya's praise too addicting to deny.

"Like what, baby?" Visenya devilishly, bringing a hand up to trace her slit with a fingertip as she kissed around her inner thigh, "Like how you're being such a brave girl for me? Or how amazing you taste on my tongue?" She held in a chuckle when she felt Sharra shiver as she became impossibly more wet under her touch. "Things like that?" she asked, biting her lip as she tickled the underside of her clit with the gentle tip of her finger.

"Y-yeah," Sharra nodded, her face twisting in pleasure as she rocked her hips into Visenya’s simple touch, wanting more.

Visenya teased her entrance with a single finger sliding it inside only slightly to test the waters as she dragged and flicked her warm tongue against her clit, knowing she was enjoying it. Her finger snaked and inched in farther, taking her time so Sharra could adjust. She could feel her walls clenching tightly around the single slim finger, seeming to pull it in more as Visenya bit her lip in anticipation. "You feeling good, baby? You want more?" she practically cooed, stroking her inner walls slowly as she placed a second finger at her entrance, not inserting it until she had her permission.

“Stop teasing you asshole!” Sharra snapped. 

Visenya stopped all together and looked grimly up at her girlfriend. 

"Please, Visenya. I want more." Sharra whined, giving Visenya puppy dog eyes. 

Visenya relished the sound of Sharra's gasps and whimpers, giving herself a mental pat on the back as she felt her arousal leak into her palm from the stimulation on her g-spot. "You're doing so good, baby girl," she whispered, bringing her lips back down to suck her clit into her mouth again, flicking her tongue over the bud quickly as her fingers picked up a bit of speed, "So good."

It was driving Sharra crazy in the best possible way. She felt lightheaded as she tried to control her breathing. But it was hard to control when every flick of Visenta's tongue and fingers sent her into overdrive. She wasn't sure she was going to last much longer. All she was sure of was that this was so much better than just kidding Visenya through breaks.

"I want you to come for me. Can you do that for me, beautiful?" Visenya asked low in her throat. She kissed soothingly over her thighs, being slow and gentle despite her fingers picking up speed, rubbing against her diligently, "Come on, good girl, come for me."

Sharra arched her back again, her hips bucking up into Visenya's touch, losing rhythm as Visenya sped up. She could feel her own wetness coating her skin, but she couldn't even bring herself to care of be embarrassed like she normally would be. Her breathing became more erratic as her chest heaved. She tried to push herself further against Visenya's expert touch. It was all becoming too much. With Visenya's fingers inside her, her kisses and licks against her clit and quivering thighs, her hot breath against her, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"V-Visenyai," she whined, writhing into her touch as she felt herself approaching the edge quickly.

"Let it go for me, baby, come on," Visenya hummed against her, sucking hard on her clit again.

She tugged at her silver hair, pulling her closer as she finally let go. She released a high-pitched cry, unable to hold back as Visenya guided her through her orgasm. Her hips jerked wildly as she lost all control of her body. Even with Visenya's tight grip on her, she felt like she would fly off the bench. She kept as still she could as she rode out her high, never wanting the feeling to end. Her cries and moans turned into pathetic whimpers and sighs as she came down. Visenya's fingers slowed to a stop inside her, pulling them out carefully, leaving Sharra feeling empty. But she kept her tongue lapping soothingly against her aching folds, cleaning her up in the most nurturing manner as she twitched uncontrollably.

Visenya wiped her mouth and met Sharra’s face at even level, “Didn’t I keep my promise?” 

Sharra nodded, “Yeah.” 

Visenya kissed Sharra’s cheek and hummed against her skin, “See, I told you I would.”


End file.
